Crossing Paths
by Dark Chocolat
Summary: Post BD. But there never was an Alice. She didn't exist, but now she does and has enrolled in Forks High. Her secret past, and captivating beauty have the Cullen vampires wondering. And then just to spice it up, we throw love into the mix. Alice is human.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Twilight sadly I don't. Le~Sigh. At least I have a cookie! :)**

Chapter 1

The pitter patter of little raindrops outside my window, jolted me awake. I shivered. Even after two years, noise still bothered me. Sliding out of bed, I went over and opened the window. The crisp morning air was refreshing, after being cooped up under covers all night.

"Alice?" someone asked, knocking on the door. I turned around.

"Yah?" Standing there, in all her night-time glory, was the head of the orphanage Maurice. Her tousled graying brown hair was pulled back in a bun, and her robe was covered with pink teddy bears and stars. I smiled. She looked kind of ridiculous.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping honey? It is your first day of school tomorrow." I sighed. Oh yah. School. I was starting the eleventh grade of highschool here in the dreary town of Forks, Washington. I hadn't really ever gone to school before, but at _that_ _place _I had been forced to study, so I was relativley well off.

"I couldn't sleep though. Nerves I guess." Maurice smiled, and came over to hug me.

"It'll be all right Alice." I nodded my head and returned the hug.

"Thanks." I whispered. Maurice patted my head, and stood up.

"Sleep tight honey." I smiled and climbed into bed, silently waiting to face another day.

***

I yawned loudly and climbed out of bed.  
"Mornin' Alice!" chirped Sasha and Natalie, sticking their head into my room. I went over and ruffled their little blonde heads.

"So how are my favourite twins today?" I asked them, as we headed into the hall.

"We're the _only_ twins you know silly!"

"And we're great!" I smiled. Geez these kids were just too darned cute. I walked into the kitchen, and was immediatly greeted with absolute chaos. Benji, the two year-old redhead, was fighting over the milk with his older sister Alisha. Lyle and Sam were competing to see who could shove the most grapes in their mouths. Carrie and Frances were serving their dollys breakfast, and Kara was helping Tyler with his homework. Liam was telling George and Jordan all about some new kid in his class. I smiled. I'd only been here for two years, but already these kids were my family. I loved them all to death.

"So guys," I said sitting down at the table, "I'm off to highschool now. Bet it'll be harder then your classes." Everyone looked over at me.

"Of course not! Kindergarten is hard!" exclaimed Frances as she jumped onto my lap to give me a hug. I smiled.

"It sure is honey. I'll trade you anytime you want!" She giggled.

"No, no, no! I'm to young!" I hugged her.

"Yes you are." She promptly began to show me her doll, whom she named Lucy, and everyone else went back to what they were doing. That is until Maurice burst into th room.

"School," she said, and right away everyone was out of their seats ready to walk to school. "Will you go with them today Alice? I have some stuff to catch up on." I nodded. The elementary and secondary schools were across the road from each other and about two blocks away. I wouldn't mind.

"Hurry up y'all," I said as I grabbed my bag, "We're heading off now." Everyone followed me out the door, all thirteen off them milling around me. We walked and we talked. Everyone told me what their school was like and how fun it was, considering I'd never actually been. And soon, I waved good bye, to everyone as I crossed the road and headed off to Forks High.

**See that little green button? Push it and review! Virtual brownies to any who do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? Sigh. Anyvays I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If I was I would have cast myself into Twilight. :D Smiles and Cookies!**

Chapter 2

Maurice had said I was supposed to go to the front office to sign in, but I couldn't find it. I huffed, and stamped my foot. Someone laughed loudly behind me and I spun around. An amazingly gorgeous blonde girl, with topaz eyes was glaring at a boy who looked like he could be a weightlifter on steroids. They were both really tall too, but that wasn't saying much given my size.

"Are you lost?" asked the girl, "The elementary school is over there." She motioned to the other side of the road.

"I'm in eleventh grade," I sighed.

"What are you some kind of kid genius or something?" the boy said peering down at me. I shook my head.

"No. I'm seventeen." He widened his eyes.

"Sure don't look like it." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm four foot something or other. Now if you're done gaping. do either of you know where the front office is?" The blonde girl nodded. **(A/N: Rosalie is nice in this 'cause she thought Alice was a cute little girl and it awakened ze mothering instincts.)**

"Yep. I'll show you. I'm Rosalie by the way. And this big oaf is Emmett." I smiled and introduced myself.

"Alice."

"So you're new to this school?" Emmett asked. I just looked at him. "Oh. Kind of a stupid question, huh."

"Just a little." He laughed.

"Good to have you here Alice."

"Good to be here." I laughed. Emmett suddenly started waving.

"Yo! Eddie! Bels! Jazz! Come and meet the little pixie!" I scowled and kicked Emmett in the leg. He looked down at me, and grimaced. "Sorry." I could tell he really wasn't, but I let it pass. Eddie, who soon told me his name was Edward, Bels, who was really Bella, and Jazz, who once again was really Jasper, soon joined us. They all had the same eerily pale skin and topaz eyes. It didn't seem normal. As we reached the office I thanked them and headed in.

"Um, Miss, um," I said hesitating. "I'm a new student. Mary-Alice Brandon." She looked up.

"Oh, of course." Opening file's and drawers, she finally found my paperwork. "Here honey. Have each of your teachers sign this pink slip." I nodded, grabbed my books and the paper, and glided out the door.

(Jasper POV)

I climbed out of Edward's silver Volvo, and followed silently after him and Bella. I hated being the onlooker into each of the family's pairings. Carlisle had Esme, Emmett had Rosalie, Edward had Bella, and Renesmee had Jacob. Now don't get me wrong. I didn't detest any of them for it. It just felt kind of bad. And I had to deal with all their emotions of happiness and pity for me. Emmett shouting broke into my thoughts.

"Yo! Eddie! Bels! Jazz! Come meet the little pixie!" I spun around to face him, and was instantly greeted with the biggest shock I'd had in my entire existance. Standing next to him, the top of her head not even reaching his shoulder, was the smallest girl I'd ever seen. She looked to be less than five feet, and it seemed like a sudden gust of wind could break her. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, and her short black hair stuck out in all directions. But most of all I felt a strong, un-deniable urge, to protect her from the world.

"It's Edward," Edward said, glaring at Emmett, "And this is Bella." She laughed.

"I'm Jasper," She smiled and spun to face me. And as our eyes met the pounding in her heart sped up just a fraction.

"Nice to meet cha! I'm Alice." Alice started walking, then paused, and pointed, "So um, is that the front office? Cause I'm kind of lost." I nodded. "Thanks then! And I'll guess I'll see you around?" She raised an eyebrow and I nodded again, as she skipped into the office, taking my cold, dead heart along with her.

**Review! I with my non-existant magical wand comand you! I will even be poetic about it.**

_**Revieweth good person whom readeth this storyeth.**_

_**Twould thy words be loved?**_

_**Ai thy words twould be neededeth. **_

_**So revieweth, and beeth merrieth. **_

_**Good willeth to thee. 3eth**_

**My non-masterpieceeth. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Edward POV)

'_She's so…beautiful…' _Jaspers thoughts were running through my head, as Nessie and Jacob joined us. All of them were centred on Alice. I guess he had finally found his Bella. I smiled and walked over to him.

"So Jazz, it seems that you have fallen in love." I laughed clasping his shoulder. He looked up shocked.

"I have?"

"Yes. With that Alice girl." Bella and Nessie smiled, Jake and Emmett laughed, and Rosalie's eyes grew round.

"But she's so little," Rosalie whispered. "And Jasper's so big…" Emmett huffed and crossed his arms like the overgrown child that he was. Rose sighed and tried to talk him out of it. But I wasn't paying attention to them. Instead I was listening to Jaspers thoughts.

'_In love with her? With Alice? But she's human…And so was Bella. That didn't stop Edward. But she smells better than anything I've imagined. Huh. Guess I see what he meant. Love. With Alice? I guess if I think about it, which obviously I am and Edward is probably listening, I can see myself with her. I _want_ to be with her. Huh. Suppose I do love her. A human. And… I want to, no wait… I _need_ find her.' _ And with that Jasper was gone, rushing after the girl he loved. And no one else even noticed. Or if they did, they sure didn't show it.

(Rosalie POV)

I smiled, noticing Jasper running off to see Alice. It was perfect, they were perfect, (I was perfect) and I was positive they'd be happy together. Love is sure great isn't it?

"Wosawie!" huffed Emmett, who looked like he was about to cry. "Emmy is bwigger den Jazzy-Wazzy wight!!! Wight?" I take that back. _Sometimes _love is great. As long as your partner isn't an idiot. Sigh.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Which you know for a vampire is loud. Really loud. Everyone cringed, and Emmett ran away screaming about leprechauns.

"School anyone?" I asked half-heartedly and started walking towards the door.

(Jasper POV)

Where was she? Where was my Alice? My Alice. I liked the ring of that. But of course she wasn't mine yet. I sniffed the air cautiously and smelled her up ahead. I sped up, struggling to stay at a human speed.

"Hey Alice?" I said coming up behind her. She spun around and took her hand off her forehead. Gosh she was so tiny. Her head didn't even reach my shoulder. Her hands were so small with scars covering every inch. Most of them were covered by makeup but I could still see. Running from the base of her throat to her left ear was a very thick scar that looked as if it had barely healed. It was also covered with makeup. That scar made me want to scream. As I looked I noticed she had many healed gashes covering her skin. Alice seemed to have just as many as me.

"Um yah? Did you want to talk or just stare all day?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Talk. My family seems to like you. Would'ja like to sit with us at lunch?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Love to! Oh and Jasper? Thanks for the invite," she glanced down at her schedule. "English, English, English. You wouldn't happen to know where that might be?" I nodded.

"I'll show ya." She nodded, seeming genuinely happy.

"You know," Alice started, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye, "I've never been to a real school before."

"Homeschooled?" I asked her. She winced.

"I suppose you could say that," Alice whispered her voice suddenly small. "If that was really teaching you anything," she chuckled grimly, "More like shoving it down your throat and punishing you when you're wrong." Was that where the scars were from?

"What do you mean?" I asked, fighting the urge to wrap my arms around her and never let go. Alice shook her head.

"A memory I'd really rather not revisit." She glanced at the ceiling a single tear escaping. I wrapped my arm around her little shoulders, and spun her to face me.

"Then you won't have to." Alice nodded sadly wiping her eyes.

"Sorry," she told me. I smiled softly.

"Don't apologize. We all have memories we don't want to remember. Myself included." She grinned at me.

"Is this the English class?" when I nodded she continued, "What do you have?"

"Same as you Miss Alice." She smacked me and stuck her tongue out.

"Don't 'Miss' me," she scowled, trying to hide her smile. Then Alice grabbed my arm and started tugging me into class. I followed her willingly, and smiled at Jacob's shocked expression. His face melted into a grin, and he nudged Emmett who grudgingly handed over cash. I laughed and shook my head. Couple of idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long! But I had TONS going on. I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 4

(Jasper POV)

"So Jazz, I can call you Jazz right? Cause I like that name. Jazz sounds way awesomer than Jasper. Jasper is just kind of boring. Oh how about Jazzy! That sounds sweet .Can I call all of you by your nicknames? That would be awesome. Jazz, and Rose, and Em, and Bells, and Eddie, and Jake, and Ness. Your names are much more interesting than Alice. Alice doesn't really have a short form. Other than Al. Or Ali. But I don't like those. Oh! I just remembered. How do you all know each other?" she paused to take a breath and looked up at seven _very _shockedfaces.

"How about we never give her caffeine ever again…" said Jacob breaking the silence.

"Amen to that brutha Jake-a-roo. Amen to that," laughed Emmett. I smirked.

"If I remember correctly _you _gave it to her Emmett. Oh and Alice? Yes you can call me Jazz, you can call everyone what you want _especially _Edward. And let's just stick with Alice, okay? We know each other because we all live together. Emmett, Edward, and Nessie were all adopted my Esme and Carlisle Cullen; Esme is Rosalie's and my aunt. We're twins by the way. So are Nessie and Edward. Jacob is a Black, Bella is a Swan, and they're Carlisle's friends, children."

"Oh," Alice nodded her understanding, and took my apple off of my tray. For someone so small she sure ate tons. I was about to ask how, when she answered my unspoken question.

"Fast metabolism." Every head turned towards her, confusion mirrored on every face.

"I didn't ask." She looked up.

"But you were _going_ to," Alice said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it very clearly wasn't.

"Huh," I sighed, "What about you? Have any siblings?" She shook her head.

"Nah. Well not any more at least. I live in an orphanage with thirteen others, and our caretaker Maurice." Alice seemed completely unfazed by this, while Rosalie looked shocked.

"How old are they? The kids in the orphanage?" she asked. Alice looked up again.

"Oh well, Benji is two, Frances is four, Carrie's five, Alisha is six, Sasha and Natalie are seven, Lyle's eight, Sam is nine, George is ten, Tyler's eleven, Jordan is twelve, and Kara and Liam are fourteen."

"And they all go to elementary?" asked Bella.

"Yah. Well Benji is in preschool over there, but yah basically."

"How in the world do you remember!" asked Emmett who was completely baffled. Then again, he sometimes forgets his own name. And he's a vampire. Alice shrugged.

"Lived with 'em for two years straight. Guess I just picked it up."

"Where were you before?" asked Jacob, always curious. Alice looked down.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she mumbled. And being vampires we all heard. Reaching under the table I found her hand and squeezed it. Alice looked at me gratefully. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Alice leapt up taking my hand with her. Seeing our hands together, Emmett started laughing and rolling around on the floor. I sighed.

"Bye Alice." She nodded, smiled at me, and then headed off to her next class, waving goodbye as she went.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Sorry this is so late! Don't kill me...?? **

**By The Way:**

**Do I look like I`m filthy rich and own twilight? Didn't think so.**

Chapter 5

Alice POV

To some love at first sight, was a myth. A local legend that no one really believed. But to me that fable seemed to be the truth. And it scared me. To fall for someone so quickly was hard to comprehend. But here it was going full speed in front of me, never stopping. And as frightening as it was it also felt pleasant. Jasper seemed like..., well he was hard to explain. To me it seemed as if he held many secrets, but then again I did as well. Secrets that were only a little easier to understand than the man I loved.

"Alice?" came a voice a little to my left, breaking me out of my epiphany. I smiled up at Rosalie.

"Yah?" I asked. "Why are you here? Not that I don't like you or anything! You're really pretty and really smart and nice and I like you lots! It's just I was kinda wondering with the sudden appearing and everything." Yes I realized I was babbling. I talked allot. There was, after all, a reason I was called "The Hyper Pixie". Rosalie laughed.

"I was just wondering what's up." I cocked my head and tried to keep a straight face.

"Oh you know, just the sky the stars and a couple ninjas." Rosalie looked at me like I was slightly insane. I giggled.

"Ask a stupid question, expect a stupid answer." I trilled my voice sounding like chimes blowing in the wind. She smiled and hugged me. I was slightly startled.

"Um...?" I mumbled. Rosalie jumped back and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry! I guess I'll leave now." She turned around and started to leave. I ran after her and hugged her around the waist.

"Rose! I was just shocked. Don't leave," she spun around to face me. I pouted a little and gave her the Bambi eyes I'd picked up from Frances. "Pwease?" She looked at me softly and nodded.

"Guess you aren't used to it, huh." I nodded.

"No," I said, and then I mumbled under my breath, "It reminds me to much of _there_." Rosalie's eyes widened and she looked confused. I thought for a moment that she'd heard me, but how was that possible? I just shook it off.

"So what's Jazzy like outside of school?" I asked. Rosalie smirked.

"Well _Jazzy _is pretty much the same. What I want to know is why you care." I flushed slightly.

"Um just cause?' I said, it sounded more like a question. "Well the bell's going to ring in exactly 10.5 seconds, so I have to go and get everyone. Their school ended five minutes ago." I rushed off, leaving Rosalie in the dust, and sure enough the bell rang right when I said it would. Just like I knew it always would. Whether I wanted it to or not.

(Jasper POV)

At a speed I didn't know was possible for a human the bane of my existence ran right past me, her intoxicating smell drifting past. I stared wistfully after her.

"Alice!" I called after her. She spun around.

"Hey Jasper," she said stepping up next to me, and grabbing my arm. "Is something the matter?" I shook my head.

"No ma'am." I said, anticipating her response. I wasn't disappointed. She huffed and bit her lips.

"Don't call me that!" she shrieked, stamping her foot. "It's not very nice Jazzy." The way she said my name sent shivers throughout my body.

"Sorry _Alice_," I said emphasizing her name. She smiled and hugged me; her small body seemed even smaller next than mine.

"Thanks!" she trilled, her pretty voice making me smile. Then her eyes lit up. "Do ya want to come with me to get everyone?" I nodded.

"Sure would." She laughed and tugged me after her. I wrapped my vampire arms around her, and revering in the fact she didn't flinch. I let Alice go as she started skipping across the parking lot.

When we reached the primary school a group of kids were looking around worriedly. Alice squealed and ran over and hugged them.

"Benji! Frances! Carrie! Alisha! Sasha! Natalie! Lyle! Sam! George! Tyler! Jordan! Kara! Liam!" She said all in one breath, "How was school? Mine was great! I met people! This is Jasper." The girls all looked at each other smiling evilly, before jumping on me. I fell to the ground. Alice giggled from where she was standing.

"How do you know Alice?"

"Do you love her?"

"Do you want to kiss her?"

"Does she like you?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Why are you so funny looking?"

"What came first? The chicken or the egg?"

"Did you know that Alice is crazy?"

"But in a good way!"

"Do you love her?"

"Will you buy me a pony?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Can I eat it?" This went on for a few more minutes, with me staring in wide-eyed shock. Alice's laughing came from the background her voice almost sounding like a vampires. It was truly beautiful. I smiled, and wrestled the girls gently to the ground. Alice's family was certainly interesting.

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Excited 'bout this update? I am. Sorry I had no word, and the Notepad and Wordpad thing just wasn't working for me. But here you are. Chapter 6 à la Dark Chocolat! Read and Review!**

(Rosalie POV)

The humans in this school disgusted me. They all reminded me of worthless little pigs with no right to live. Idiotic. Every last one of them wanted to be immortal, to be powerful, and to be rich and beautiful with many men and woman hanging on their every word. Well, all except one.

This new girl Alice seemed to be different. And the past that she didn't seem willing to open up about intrigued me. Hers and the other orphans. I had always known that there was an orphanage in Forks, but had never had the will to visit it, knowing it would only cause me pain. And only remind me that I could never have children. I sighed and continued gliding down the hallway until her scent reached my nose.

"Alice?" I called gently. She jumped delicately, and smiled up at me. My ice heart melted just a little.

"Yah?" she asked, "Why are you here? Not that I don't like you or anything! You're really pretty and really smart and nice and I like you lots! It's just I was kinda wondering with the sudden appearing and everything." I couldn't help but laugh. Alice's babbling was simply too adorable.

"I was just wondering what's up." She cocked her head.

"Oh you know, just the sky, the stars and a couple ninjas." Um…. Okay then. Not quite sure what that meant. I suppose it's a human thing….

"Ask a stupid question, expect a stupid answer." Alice said, sounding suspiciously like a Vampire's. Her answer wasn't really clear, but I smiled anyway, and hugged her. She was just too damn cute. But not as much as me, of course. I could feel Alice's tiny body tense under me. And her quiet, "Um….?" I jumped back quickly and looked down sadly. I turned to leave; I didn't want to pressure her into being my friend.

"I'm sorry! I guess I'll just leave now." Suddenly there were two little arms wrapped around my waist.

"Rose! I was just shocked. Don't leave." I turned around to face her, and saw her give me the most adorable Bambi eyes I have ever seen. Nothing like when Emmett tried to give them to me dressed in that bunny costume… _Never_ want to see that ever again. "Pwease?" came Alice's voice. I smiled and nodded.

"Guess you aren't used to it, huh," She nodded.

"No," she said, and then lowered her voice, "It reminds me to much of _there_." My eyes widened and I looked down at her. 'There?' What the hell did that mean? Her next sentence though didn't surprise me.

"So what's Jazzy like outside of school?" I smirked. So Alice liked my brother? This was too good to be true. They would be just too adorable!

"Well _Jazzy_ is pretty much the same. What I want to know is why you care." She blushed, her human blood rushing to her face.

"Um, just cause?" she said, her eyes taking on a glassy look, "Well the bells going to ring in exactly 10.5 seconds, so I have to go and get everyone. Their school ended five minutes ago." Alice told me, than rushed off down the hallway, leaving me behind.

Ten and a half seconds? I didn't think that could exactly be true. Could it? It's not like a human could predict that. But sure enough, exactly when she said it would the bell rang. And that scared me to no end. I rushed outside. My family needed to know. If Alice could do something 'Supernatural' my family needed to know. Not to hurt her, but to be aware. It was rather important.

(Alice POV)

Watching Jasper with the people I treated as my family, gave me those warm fuzzy feeling's Kindergarten teachers teach when they're trying to get the students to shut-up and share. You know the stuff that never really works all that well? But still warm fuzziness _is_ a nice thought.

"So having fun?" I laughed walking over to Jasper who was being bombarded with questions about us. And being tackled by 13 odd kids. Emphasis on the odd. But he was smiling. And it made me smile. Jasper laughed and got up.

"Oh definitely. They're absolutely adorable," he drawled in that lovely Southern accent of his.

"Glad you think so. They are a bunch of little monsters after all," I reached down to ruffle Benji's hair. "Come on guys and gals, let's get you home." I motioned with my hand.

I looked behind me to see Jasper turning around sadly.

"Don't you want to come?" I asked arching my eyebrow. His face broke into a wide grin and he nodded, following after me.

"I'd love to _Miss_ Alice," he laughed. I huffed and hit him on the arm.

"Hush!" He just laughed harder. He turned to me then and opened his mouth.

"You know my parents would love to meet you, and the rest of my family loves you."

"Really!?" I asked. He nodded. "I'd love to meet your parents Jazz. It'd be ah-mah-zing."

"Well how about soon. It would certainly make me happy little lady."

"Oh not that too!" I said, but couldn't help smiling. It was no secret to me now that I was slowly, but surely falling in love with a certain Jasper Hale. And I didn't mind it in the slightest.

(Jasper POV)

After dropping Alice off at her house, I headed home to our lovely white house in the woods. It didn't take me very long to run there. A minute, two minutes tops. I reached the house and ran in the door, straight to Esme and hugged her. She jumped startled at the sudden closeness and hugged me back.

"What's this about?" she asked, after stepping back. I smiled.

"I appear to have fallen in love with a human girl."

"That's great!" Esme squealed, hugging me again. I laughed.

"Um, I really hate to break up this hugging fest, and Jasper, you have no idea how happy I am for you, but I think there's something up with Alice," came Rosalie's voice from the top of the stairs. I spun around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"She just seems a little different. Not in the human sense either. Like how she knows your questions before you ask them, or how she knew exactly when the bell would ring, down to the tenth of the second," Rosalie paused, and came to a stop in front of me. "How she has those scars all over her body, and that place she doesn't like to think of. It's not _normal_ Jasper, and I'm scared for her."

"You really are," I whispered, though of course everyone could hear anyway. Rose's emotions were sincere and truthful. Her reaction to Alice was way different than her reaction to Bella. I saw Edward nod his head out of the corner of my eye.

"So we need to watch her?" Jacob asked his head on Nessie's shoulder. Rosalie nodded.

"But who'll do it?" Bella asked, unconsciously tugging Edward closer. Emmett's booming voice answered that for us.

"Why, Jazzy-Wazzy of course. He can go all stalkerish on the Pixie's behind, just like our little Eddie-poo with Belly-Welly!" I sighed.

"I hate to say it, but Emmett's right," broke in Carlisle. "It seems the best answer. You could even be just in the woods outside the orphanage listening if the scent is too strong."

"It could work," Rosalie smiled.

"So you up for it Jazz?" asked Nessie, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious Alice now would we." I growled at her playfully.

"Fine. I'll watch her just to make sure. Thanks for caring. I know you've only just met her. Carlisle and Esme haven't even yet." Esme hugged me again.

"No problem dear. We're a family of Vampires, a Half-Vampire, and a Shape-Shifter. One more human isn't going to be a problem," She smiled, "We're just happy to see you happy. She's like family already. Now go get her Tiger." I laughed.

"There won't be anything of that for a while. But I'll make sure to bring her around soon." And with that I raced out the door to find my heart. Alice.


End file.
